Intertwined Fates
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Mahiru never expected to become a mother, but she wasn't against the idea either. Keeping the child against her father's will, she left the Hiragi estate and re-established herself with the help of the CEO of a rival company. There were moments where she wondered if she made the right decision, but every time she looks at Yuu, she knows she regretted nothing. Rated T for swearing.
1. Mahiru and her child

I got inspired and I wanted to make this fic haha It's modern AU where Mahiru is the single mother of Yuu and Krul is the mother of Mika~ I hope you all like this :)

* * *

Guren stared at her and Mahiru stared back. There was a kid hiding behind her leg that he didn't recognize.

"Mahiru," he said dryly but her expression remained blank. "What are you doing here?"

Guren didn't know what happened between them. They used to be best friends, but then she disappeared and they lost contact.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Visiting Shinya?" Mahiru asked with a hint of amusement.

"Why would that be any of your business?" Guren asked, a little off put by her casual attitude as if she did not disappear for almost three years for no reason.

"To answer your question, I came to visit Shinoa before she grows up without realizing she had a sister. Shinya told me you were coming over and tried to get me to leave before you came. But looks like he was also little too late to kick me out," Mahiru shrugged. How like her to be so carefree.

"Mama, home," the child said meekly, his hand clinging to the hem of her skirt.

"We're going home now," Mahiru laughed as she bent down to pick up the child. Guren looked at the child in Mahiru's arms who stared back with striking green eyes that seemed rather familiar for some reason.

"Did you find a man or decide to adopt?" Guren said and reached out to the kid but he turned his head to rest against Mahiru's shoulder.

"I'm proudly a single mother I'll have you know," Mahiru said and walked past Guren. "And Yuuichirou is mine."

"What, so you just..." Guren's words trailed off as he realized the implications. Those brilliant eyes were alike Mahiru and Shinoa's mother, though the siblings themselves looked more alike their father. "You disappeared because you had a baby?"

"I'll say this once and once only," Mahiru said with her back to him. The child's chin rested on Mahiru, his eyes staring into the depths of his soul, "What happened between us was a mistake. But Yuuichirou is not. I chose to keep him on my own accord and this has nothing to do with you."

"Wait, so you just decided that you're keeping a child that I didn't even know existed?" Guren asked angrily and Mahiru turned to face him.

"Yes, yes I did," Mahiru said calmly, "What would you do if you knew? Marry me and then the three of us with live happily ever after?"

"I…"

"You were not prepared to be a father, Guren. I knew this, I know you," Mahiru said, looking at him with a soft gaze, "This was my decision to keep the baby. I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me because of this child."

"I… shit, I'm really sorry. I didn't think-"

"You weren't thinking, that's all. I knew you were not ready for fatherhood nor is this what you would have wanted."

"Wow, I feel shitty now," Guren said and ran his fingers through his hair, "Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"There's no need. I'm an awesome parent," Mahiru winked, "but if you want to be a part of Yuu's life, it's not too late."

"Thanks."

"Well actually, there is something you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"Love Shinya and treat him like he's the most precious treasure in this world," Mahiru smiled.

"Of course, but how am I supposed to explain… this?" Guren asked and Mahiru narrowed her eyes at him.

"First of all, it's Yuuichirou, not this," Mahiru said, "And second…"

"I already know about it." Guren turned to see Shinya walking down the stairs, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm going to take Yuu home before he starts whining again," Mahiru said to Shinya.

"I'll see you next time, sis," Shinya said as Mahiru walked to the large wooden front doors.

"See ya, " Mahiru gave a quick wave before one of the maids closed and locked the door.

"Are you mad at me?" Guren asked, a little off put by the audience that he was blissfully unaware of until now.

"Who said I was mad at you?"

"I mean-"

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late for our dinner reservations," Shinya said as he pulled Guren along.

"So you aren't mad? That your sister and I have a child together," Guren asked as they got into his car.

"I knew before we started dating," Shinya said as he fastened his seat belt. He looked over at Guren who was just staring at him. "Drive, this car isn't going to drive itself."

"But, how did you know?" Guren said as he drove off the Hiragi property.

"Did you forget that we're siblings? I may be adopted but she and I are very close," Shinya said.

"I didn't think she'd tell you that," Guren mumbled.

"It wasn't so much that she came up to me and told me," Shinya said as he relaxed into the seat. "I always knew you liked her so I didn't know how to feel when you asked me on a date a few months after she moved out."

"And it was because of her child?"

"No, our father didn't approve of her keeping the child as she refused to settle down with the baby's father. Ironically, a year later, mother had her second child. So now her child is a year older than Shinoa. Hopefully they get along as well as Mahiru and I do..." Shinya paused. "I was in a bit of shock when she told me that you were the baby's father. But she had no intentions to marry or letting you know about Yuu, so I gave this relationship a chance."

"Do you hate me? You know, having a child with your sister and now dating you."

"Hmm, not really. It was a bit awkward at first, but Mahiru was firm that her relationship with you was purely platonic, no matter how close of friends you two were," Shinya said. "We should visit her and Yuu sometimes. I love going to the park with him. He adores the swings."

"It sounds like you know more about my son than I do," Guren said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"As his uncle, I have to do my best to ensure his happiness."

"Don't spoil him too much or he'll end up like Seishiro."

"Mahiru is raising him so I don't believe it'll be much of a concern."

"I hope so," Guren said as he parked the car and turned to Shinya. "I know I'm not that great of a person, but you still love me as you do. So for tonight, let's put behind our worries and have a nice night for ourselves."

"Sounds great," Shinya said and leaned in for a brief kiss.

* * *

The chapters aren't going to be linear like my other stories so feel free to ask about anything you would like to see in this story :)


	2. Mahiru and the two little toddlers

Ahh, sorry for taking a while to update. With school and mikayuu & yuumika holiday week, I didn't have much time to write this chapter.

But there's more little children Yuu and Mika and their little children antics. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Mahiru took a quick sip of her morning coffee as she watched Yuu eat his cereal on his high chair. The cereal was just poured out onto the attached tray as Yuu used his whole hand to grab cereal, only a few making it to his mouth and the rest either landed back on the tray or the floor. Sometimes Mahiru would find one or two stuck on Yuu's clothes or on the high chair seat.

Yuu smiled at her with his few little teeth that had been growing in. Mahiru picked up a piece of cereal and popped it into her mouth with a smile.

Yuu made a delighted squeal as Mahiru chewed on the cereal. She learned the hard way that you don't eat something Yuu isn't eating in front of him. So for now, she'll have to settle for the cereal on her son's food tray.

She poured out some more cereal on his tray and started eating more as Yuu mimicked her. When she drank her coffee, Yuu reached for his sippy cup. Mahiru noticed that Yuu would watch her and drink for as long as she does. She made sure to be slow enough for Yuu to mimic as he drops the cup sometimes and drink often so he doesn't start having cough fits from not drinking enough liquids.

When the doorbell sounded, Yuu frantically waves his right hand.

"It seems like your friend has arrived," Mahiru said and Yuu smiled brightly. "Do you want to go meet them with me?"

"Yup! Yup!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yes, you would like to go with mommy to see Mikaela," Mahiru said as she cleaned some crumbles off Yuu's face with the bib he was wearing. She removed the tray and placed it on the table before unfastening Yuu from his high chair.

Mahiru picked up Yuu in her arms and walked to the front door to greet her visitors, "Hello there, Krul, Mika."

"Hi!" exclaimed the small blond child, his little eyes sparkling.

"Looks like someone is happy this morning," Mahiru said as Yuu squirmed in her arms to reach out to Mika.

"He just woke up in the car," Krul said and she shifted Mika in her arms as he reached out to Yuu as well. "He kept falling asleep when the maid was trying to dress him but he woke up when we were on the road."

"That means we have another hungry baby," Mahiru said and poked his cheek. Mika giggled and held her finger. "We're having cereal right now."

"Ce'eal!" Mika exclaimed with a little giggle.

"Yes, cereal! And blueberries," Mahiru said as she held Mika in her left arm.

"I brought some extra clothes for Mika and some new toys Ferid got," Krul said as she left the bag by the door.

"Aww, your boyfriend got new toys for Mika?" Mahiru smiled and Krul looked at her unamused.

"I'm going to be about an hour late tonight because we're trying to finish up a project," Krul said as she stepped down from the front porch.

"I'll do my best to finish my report too!" Mahiru shouted after her before closing the door with her foot.

The two toddlers were playing with Yuu's bib. Mahiru walked into the kitchen and set down the two before getting Mika's bib in one of the drawers. She looked back to see Mika and Yuu eating the cereal on the tray.

Mahiru shook her head lightly as she moved to fasten Mika's bib on the child. The two were behaving so she kept them on the table as they ate the cereal on the tray. The two children were always so giggly but Mahiru couldn't help but smile at the sight.

After finishing the cereal, Mahiru got the blueberries from the fridge. She was having too much fun trying to snatch the cereal away from the two toddlers that she forgot to take them out so they would warm up a bit.

She held out one blueberry and watched the two toddlers look at her. They knew by now that they had to wait but it was a wild ride trying to get them to wait.

"The first blueberry is for me," Mahiru said and plopped it into her mouth. She had to say it was worth seeing the disappointment on the two children's face.

"And then one blueberry for Yuu," Mahiru said and set one in front of the child. Yuu reached down for the blueberry but he missed and it rolled towards Mika, who giggled. Yuu leaned over and grasped the blueberry before stuffing it in his mouth.

"And then blueberry for Mika," Mahiru said and set it in front of Mika. He grabbed it with less trouble than Yuu did and the two children were chewing happily on their berries. They repeated this until the small bowl of blueberries was finished. Mahiru had to make sure she counted them so that it would divide evenly.

She handed the two toddlers a small wet towel to clean their hands and face. They usually just pat their hands on the fabric and then pat it on their face. Then she would help them individually to clean their hands and face more thoroughly.

~ Intertwined Fates ~

Mahiru glanced over at the two toddlers waddling from the window to the couch and back and forth, laughing occasionally. Their little feet sometimes kicked the soft cars Ferid bought or the plushies she kept in the living room.

She looked back at the data given to her and continued to type her report. Mahiru had to admit that she slacked off a bit earlier in the week to play with the kids. It was Thursday now and her analysis wasn't due until next Wednesday, but she felt that she was holding back their project as her part was the only thing the department needed to move on.

Another few minutes passed before she felt two little children clinging to her legs. She lowered the screen of her laptop and looked down at them. They both smiled innocently at her with their little arms wrapped around her legs.

"What are you two doing here?" Mahiru asked. They laughed and ran off, Yuu falling in the process and quickly got up to follow after Mika who hid behind the curtains. Mahiru smiled while she continued typing.

Mika was always fine playing by himself or with Yuu. While her son was having a lot of fun with Mika, he still liked it when Mahiru was around to play with them. They understood that she was busy with work so sometimes they would start gathering toys around her and play there. Mahiru had no problems with it as they were not incredibly disruptive. She used to have her mother come over and help watch the children while she finished up her work.

Now that Shinoa was born and the children were older, Mahiru was better at managing her time. She made the living room into a play room for the two children. She moved all potentially dangerous items to the two toddlers and childproof everything else.

Another hour passed and she finished her report with spreadsheets attached. She was composing the email to her superior when she heard giggling.

She lowered her laptop screen again to see her feet surrounded by the stuff toys. The two toddlers looked at her innocently, but their cheeky smiles showed that they were proud of their efforts. She had to admit it was pretty impressive that they were able to make a semi-circle around her on the floor.

"I'm almost finished. I'll play with you two after I send this email," Mahiru said and they beamed a smile at her before getting up and rushing to the cars.

She got a road map mat that she placed by the window and the boys loved playing with that. She always used the dolls to mimic the passengers or pedestrians while the two boys drive their cars recklessly. She always acted concerned when they steer off the road, but that only made the boys laugh even harder.

~ Intertwined Fates ~

The house was quiet, save for the soft music playing on Mahiru's phone. Mahiru was sleeping on the soft bedding laid out for nap time.

They had lunch and the boys were getting tired a short while after they finished. She laid next to them, humming to the music as they drifted asleep. With her report done and her workload lightened, she decided she should get some well-deserved rest after staying up a few nights to get the report done before her deadline came.

She started to stir when she felt a weight on her chest. Opening one eye, she saw her own son staring back at her.

"Mama," he whimpered out softly. She sat up slowly with her son her in arms. She looked over at Mika who was still asleep and moved to lean against the wall. She gently ran her fingers through her son's hair as he sniffed every few moment, his head resting on her chest.

"Did you have a bad dream, dear?" she coaxed softly. He nodded slightly as his grip on her shirt tightened. "Was it really scary?"

Another nod.

"Does it scare you now? Even when mommy is here?" Mahiru asked. Yuu looked up at her with watery eyes and nodded. She wondered what had gotten her son so scared, but right now she needed to calm him down. "How about a snack? Do you want to have some fruit before I go make dinner?"

Yuu nodded and Mahiru smiled before pressing a quick kiss on his forehead. She stood up and stretched out her legs. "Do you want to stay with Mika while I get the fruit?"

Yuu shook his head as he leaned his head on her shoulder. She looked over at her phone and checked for any notifications while the music was still playing. She got an email from her superior, probably a response to her report but she could check that later. There were a few junk emails clustering her inbox and another few about promotions on places she frequently shopped at.

As she exited out of her email app, she noticed that Yuu's gaze was trained on her phone. He jerked back slightly when she suddenly turned off the screen, but left the music playing.

"Would you like strawberries for snack?" she asked as she put down the phone.

"Yes!" Yuu exclaimed and Mahiru used her free hand to put a finger to her lips. Yuu's eyes widen as he clasped his small hands over his mouth and the two looked down at Mika, who was still asleep. Mahiru let out a breath of relief and Yuu whispered, "Oops."

Mahiru walked to the kitchen before they have any more accidents. She was going to attempt to get over the baby gate, but decided against it with Yuu in her arms.

She unlatched the gates for a moment as she slipped by and closed them again. She placed Yuu on the counter as she went to the fridge to get the box of strawberries she bought two days ago. The box was nice and chilled in her hands. Closing the door, she walked over to Yuu and gently pressed the cold box to Yuu's cheek. The toddler squealed as he moved his hand to swat away the box. Mahiru laughed as she put them down to get a bowl, cutting board, and knife. She put a bib onto Yuu, which he fidgeted for a bit until Mahiru opened the box of strawberries and his attention was diverted.

She cut the tops off the strawberries before cutting them into fours. She occasionally handed a piece to Yuu who immediately put the whole piece into his mouth and chewed on it with juice trailing out of the corners of his lips. Mahiru looked over to her son once in a while and when he smiled at her, she handed him another piece as he was finished eating.

"All done!" Mahiru said as she cleaned her hands and kitchen equipment. She watched in the corner of her eye how Yuu was staring at the bowl of strawberries. She was proud that Yuu was able to sit there and not grabbing at the bowl of strawberries.

She knew the two loved strawberries so she bought two boxes when she saw that they were on sale at the supermarket.

After cleaning and wiping down the counter, she held Yuu in her arms and planned on going to wake up Mika when she felt the puffy diaper on her son. She looked at him and his messy face looked back at her.

"Is your diaper full?" Mahiru asked as she walked to the living room where she set up a change table. Yuu giggled but said nothing. She glanced at where Mika was still asleep before setting Yuu down on the mat and cleaning his face with the bib. She slipped on a pair of latex gloves before helped her son change out of his diaper. She moved to take off her gloves when she noticed Mika moving.

She looked over at him to see him sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Mika was a difficult child to wake up so usually Mahiru waited for Mika to wake up himself.

"Are you awake, Mika?" He nodded even though he was still rubbing his eye with his left hand. "Do you need to change your diaper too?"

Mika nodded before holding out his arms for Mahiru to pick him up. She helped Yuu pull up his pants before moving him to the side and putting Mika onto the change mat. Yuu was playing with the soft fabric book that Mahiru kept on the table to keep the child entertained while she was changing the other one.

Mika was still tired looking as she disposed of the used diaper and her gloves and picked up the two children to wash their hands in the washroom. After their hands were all cleaned, they all went to the kitchen for their snack.

~ Intertwined Fates ~

Krul sighed as she massaged her temples. It wasn't anything out of the ordinarily but work was always exhausting when she had to attend meetings that just drag on for no reason.

She was kind of glad she didn't have to worry about Mika. He was a good boy but she was always antsy whenever she leaves for work. It didn't help when he appeared to not really like the nannies she's been hiring. They all say that he behaves himself during the day when she's away, but if her son doesn't like them, then it wasn't going to work out for her either.

She ended up staying at the office for another an hour and a half instead of the hour. But that's what happens when she has incompetent workers.

She sighed again as the car pulled to a stop in a familiar neighbourhood. The driver opened the door for her and she walks to the house that she familiarized herself with. She sent a text a little earlier on when Krul left the office. Mika probably had fallen asleep by now, which was normal as it was getting late for a young toddler.

She sent another text as she approached the porch. She was surprised when it opened and her son was still awake, but his hand was rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Mama," he mumbled as Krul reached out for her son.

"He refused to sleep before you came to pick him up," Mahiru said as she handed Mika to his mother. "He had a really good day today. Made a mess on the table though when he and Yuu found it way more entertaining to draw on the table itself."

"Shit, I'll pay you back for it," Krul said as she looked down at her son who was already falling asleep in her arms.

"It's all cool," Mahiru said with a light laugh, "besides, the table looks less boring now. And the important thing is that they had fun. Look at him, he's all tuckered out."

"I guess," Krul said as she wiped away the small trail of drool coming from the corner of Mika's mouth.

"I should let you get home and have some dinner. I don't even have to ask since I'm sure you haven't eaten anything from lunch," Mahiru said with a hand on the door.

"Since breakfast but thank you for your concern," Krul said as she shifted Mika in her arms.

"I get that you're busy, but geez, even my dick of a brother had time to eat lunch," Mahiru said, but her tone was lighthearted. "I would imagine Ferid would get you something."

"I was stuck in a meeting. But thank you, Mahiru," Krul said as she softened her expression, as if she dropped her guarded mask, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night."

"You too," Mahiru said and watched Krul walk back to the car. She closed the door and went to check on her own baby who was fast asleep in the living room.

* * *

I think I'm going to write about Mahiru and Krul meeting next chapter. A little backstory to how they met and why Mahiru chose to stay at home to watch her son :3


	3. When they first met: Mahiru and Krul

Some background to the current timeline.

* * *

Krul walked into the small café. It was not a popular chain shop but they made great pastries. Krul was having another headache with trying to balance work with her personal affairs. She had never been conflicted between the two, most of her attention placed on work, but it was entirely different with a child at home.

Krul let out another sigh as she stood by the counter, waiting for the barista to make her drink. She usually took her coffee black but on days like these, she needed the sugar and cream.

The young man wished her a good day as he handed her the pastry and coffee. She muttered back a reply before turning on her heel to leave.

While she contemplated on whether staying for a while, enjoying the soft music playing in the café or returning back to her office and start sorting out the issues waiting on her desk. But she caught a familiar face sitting in the booths, sipping on a cup of coffee while looking at the newspaper. As she approached, she noticed it was the page on job listings.

Krul sat down opposite to the woman but the other's gaze never left the paper. Krul took a sip of her sweetened coffee before speaking.

"I never expected to see you here, Mahiru Hiragi." The paper lowered and her expression indicated that she did not notice Krul's presence at all before. "It's a surprise meeting you here, especially since you seemed to have dropped off the face of Earth."

Mahiru let out a small laugh before folding the paper neatly and tucking it to the side. "It's a pleasure to see you, Krul-san."

"What have you been up to lately?" Krul asked as she leaned back on the plush booth seat. Her hands cradled the warm drink in her hand as she examined Mahiru's face. "It was hard for me to believe that you would suddenly disappear without notice. It seemed like no one at your company was disturbed by the fact that you left."

"I don't imagine why. I was no one important," Mahiru said and sipped on her coffee, "I was just another disposable worker under my father after all. No surprise really."

"You and your older brother were the very pillar of the company. I can only imagine the amount of chaos that erupted when you left," Krul said, weaving her words carefully as she tried to pull the truth from Mahiru. They were both very strong personalities and they both put up a strong front. After all, they were both woman coming from a big name family, they needed to act as if they were equals to their male counterparts or they would have no place in the business world.

"Hm, I might have been, but not after my father disowned me," Mahiru said. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she saw the composed surprise on Krul's face. "Before you ask, there's a little one waiting for me at home and my father was not very happy that I wanted to be a single mother."

"I never pictured you to be… It just never crossed my mind before," Krul said but her mind was telling her otherwise. With her own situation, she knew that there could be many reasons. Heaven forbid something bad happen to Mahiru, but she never saw a significant male partner in her life that would be the father of her child. "I didn't mean anything by that but…"

"Don't worry about it," Mahiru said, waving her hand with a small smile. "I can only imagine what people think when I tell them I'm a single mother. But I'm happy with how my life is. Besides, I'm an amazing mother."

"Do you mind if I ask where he is right now?" Krul asked and Mahiru blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm having my mother watching him as I do some job hunting. It's still hard looking for a part-time job with flexible hours so that you could watch your kid," Mahiru said as she briefly casted a glance at the paper she was looking at. "I thought a little café like this would be willing but apparently they're not hiring."

"You're going from an office job to a barista?" Krul asked, almost dumbfounded by the idea.

"I just need a job to improve my financial situation right now." Mahiru let out a small sigh, "It's not like I really need the money right now but it would put me a little more at ease with a job."

"Well," Krul drawled out, "would you be potentially interested in working for your ex-competitor?"

The way Mahiru looked at her was almost comical, though it was unsurprising with the offer Krul put forth with no warning.

"I mean, I'll probably not be seen as a traitor since it was my father that fired and disowned me," Mahiru said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She paused for a moment as she stared at her empty coffee cup, then looked back up at Krul, "But why? We only seen each other as a rival but now you're offering me a job?"

"It does seem rather odd but I too have a son at home. I'd admire how you rather spend time with your own child than find a job that would be on the same level of what you had been used to," Krul said, finishing the last of her own coffee. "So then Mahiru, would you be interested in my offer?"

~ Intertwined Fates ~

Krul couldn't believe herself as she took a day off from work. Or rather she took her work with her back home instead of going into the office for the day. She knew her brother was capable of handling any issues that came up but she felt a bit antsy just not waking out and preparing to go into the office.

Though she could see how much happier Mika looked when Krul stayed with him after breakfast. He looked confused when she saw in the corner of the playroom where she set up a table and chair where she could get some work done.

Krul urged him to go play but he sat where she left him and stared at her. Krul let out a small sigh and reached for one of the bins full of different balls. She took out a little red foam ball and handed it to Mika. But he smiled, took the ball and held it out for her. Krul took it back and Mika crawled over to the bin. He sat down and reached inside to get a plastic orange one. He looked at her with a smile and Krul smiled back.

She didn't realize what she was missing until Mika pushed the ball over to Krul and she pushed it back to him. Mika let out an adorable little giggle as he tried to reach for the ball again.

Krul watched as Mika gave up and looked into the bin for a different one. This time he got a clear one that had little beads inside that makes sounds. Once again, he pushed it towards her and she aimed more carefully so that it would be within Mika's reach. Mika smiled as he held the ball with both hands to show Krul he got it before tossing it in her direction. It bounced on the carpet from the weak throw and rolled away from the two.

Mika's eyes watched as the ball rolled away before looking back at Krul. She shrugged and he giggled. There was a knock on the door and Mika turned to look at the source of the sound briefly before he looked into the bin again for another ball.

"Come on," Krul shouted before looking back at Mika with another ball in his hand. He smiled mischievously and she didn't understand why until she saw a green ball by her knee.

"Oooh, looks like you two are having fun." Two pairs of eyes looked at the source of the voice to see Mahiru standing at the doorway with a small child in her arms. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Krul said as she stood up. Mahiru carefully stepped into the room, walking around the few toys scattered around in the room. Krul walked back to her table while Mahiru sat where Krul was on the ground. She saw Mika staring at her with big round eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"You must be Mikaela. I heard about you from your mama," Mahiru said. Krul glanced over at her son to see him made a content noise at her. It was a nice change to see that Mika was comfortable around Mahiru. She heard of the shuffling of clothes, but ignored it in favour to work on her report.

They played for about an hour before Mika started falling asleep. Krul put Mika into the crib in the playroom. Yuu was still asleep in her arms as she sat by the table.

"I've never seen Mika play so happily with someone," Krul commented as the clack of the keyboard was still heard.

"Is that so? Your son looked so natural that I thought it was normal," Mahiru commented, "Just wait till Yuu wakes up, this child will cause a ruckus."

"He better not," Krul deadpanned.

"I'll do my best to keep the noise level down," Mahiru laughed. "Anyways, do you trust me with your son?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"You have many choices! Just like I had a choice in how my life would be. Right now, I could be at the office, slaving away the rest of my life instead of sitting here in your house while talking about our sons," Krul looked to the side and saw how fondly Mahiru was looking at her sleeping child. "It might be a little difficult, this choice I made, but I don't regret it one bit."

"I'm happy for you," Krul said as she returned her gaze at the bright screen, replying to her colleague, "sounding so fulfilled and content. It's a good thing to feel like that."

"Do you not?" Krul stopped typing for a moment before resuming.

"The choice was also mine to make. But I'm unsure if I regret it."

"I'm sure you'll find the answer soon."

"I hope so."

* * *

Next chapter, Guren will finally met his son as requested ;D


	4. Guren, Shinya, and the two toddlers

As requested, here is Guren interacting with Yuu :) It goes about as well as it would with someone who has no idea how to interact with children and someone who misses his mother XD

* * *

"I'll be there soon," Mahiru said, the phone wedged between her shoulder and ear as she picked up her purse and files and moved to the front entrance. She faintly heard the little pitter patters of feet following behind her as she listened to her co-worker on the other end. "Yes, I'm just waiting for my brother to come over- Yuu, I told you to stop tugging on my skirt."

Mahiru picked him up on her arms after putting down her purse and files on the table she put by the door.

"Yes, I'm still here," Mahiru responded as she shifted to hold her phone in one hand and her child in the other. Mika was roaming around the room a bit disoriented as he woke up just 5 minutes ago when Mahiru was preparing for her presentation. "I'll be there in time. I'm sure you could stall a few minutes if need be."

~ Intertwined Fates ~

Shinya had that grin on his face again. Guren wasn't completely opposed to seeing his one and a half year old son but he was not mentally prepared.

Having seen Mahiru again just two weeks ago, the wounds were still fresh, the image burned into his mind. The small child in her arms that haunted him as a reminder of what they had done after being piss drunk from a small gathering at the bar. He loved her, but she never felt that way about him. It hurt him the way she brushed off the night as if it was nothing special.

Shinya was there for him, as he always was. Shortly after Mahiru disappeared, they started dating. It felt weird to date her step-brother, but he couldn't stop his growing feelings for Shinya.

He thought he could have moved on, living happily with Shinya by his side. But he was thrown into a state of confusion after learning that there was a child as a result of their one night stand and that Shinya knew all along.

He felt betrayed because this information was hidden from him, but he didn't know how to feel if he knew about it earlier.

" _What would you do if you knew? Marry me and then the three of us with live happily ever after?"_

Mahiru was right, he would have no idea how to handle the situation. But he still couldn't brush off the guilt of not being there for his own child's first year and a half.

" _But if you want to be a part of Yuu's life, it's not too late."_

Guren wanted to think that was true. He's not entirely sure.

"You missed the turn," Shinya said and Guren mentally cursed.

"Sorry."

~ Intertwined Fates ~

Guren looked at Shinya apprehensively when he pulled out a set of keys he never seen and started unlocking the door.

He did recognize the keychain on it as a little gift Mahiru bought because she found a bunch of cute keychains and bought them for all her friends. He still had his but he stashed it away with some other stuff when he tried to forget about her.

He hesitated for a moment before he entered the home. He didn't know what the feeling was but he hated it because he couldn't shake it off.

The first thing he heard was the squealing of little children. However, he didn't expect to see Mahiru laying on the ground while two little children rolled towards her. He recognized one of them to be Yuuichirou, his biological son. He watched as the boy roll into Mahiru and a blond child join in the pile. The two children giggle before rolling in the opposite direction.

"Shinya, quick!" Mahiru exclaimed as she sat up. Shinya walked past the open child safety gate and laid down just the same as Mahiru had done. The blond child has stopped when he noticed Shinya smiling at him. Yuu bumped into him as the blond stood up and tried to climb over Shinya.

"Ah, Mika-kun," Shinya said as he picked up the child. Yuu did the same, or at least tried as he draped onto Shinya's stomach after he rolled onto his back as he picked up Mika.

"I'm really thankful that you could make it." Guren didn't even noticed Mahiru standing next to him with a light jacket on, her purse slung over her shoulder and files in hand. She turned to him and smiled, "I'm guessing you're here to spend some thing with-"

Mahiru paused as she looked down and so did Guren. He saw the mop of hair that belonged to Yuu.

"I have to go to work, remember?" Mahiru said as she gently ran her finger through his hair. Yuu shook his head as he hugged on tighter.

"Yuu-kun, you don't want to join us?" Shinya asked with Mika on his lap.

"Yuu!" Mika exclaimed. Yuu turned his head and peeked with one eye before turning back around.

"Yuuichirou," Mahiru said and he looked up at her. She gently moved one of his hands and his hold loosened as she kneed down to his level. "I'm going to come back later. And you're going to spend some time with Shinya and Guren."

Guren kneed down beside Mahiru and Yuu looked at him while his hands were resting on Mahiru's knees. "H-hey."

"This is Guren," Mahiru said and the boy looked back to her. "He'll be watching you and Mika while I go to a meeting. Now be good."

Mahiru gently kissed his nose before standing up again. Yuu looked at her longingly as she walked over to the front door but waved when she did.

"Yuu-kun, come here," Shinya gestured to Yuu and the boy walked over to Shinya. "Oh, and Guren, do you mind closing the gate behind you?"

Guren grumbled something as he closed the safety gate. The living room setup was very child friendly and not to mention rather clean with all the different bins of toys. Shinya was distracting him with the stuff toys as he mimicked different voices.

He never had any experiences around children nor did he know what to do around them so he sat on the couch as he watched Shinya play with the two.

It was less than an hour when Guren felt something touch his feet. He looked away from his phone to see a lopsided soccer ball by his foot. He looked up to see two toddlers focused on the item by his foot and Shinya looking away with his hand covering over his mouth. Guren knew that it was probably because Shinya saw the moment of confusion that crossed his face when something hit his foot.

He kicked the ball back to the kids but its irregular shape caused it to roll off course. The blond kid, Mika, giggled as he crawled over to the ball before pushing it towards Guren, only for it to go off course. This time, Yuu crawled over to it and pushed it.

Guren watched the two children giggle at each other as they chase the lopsided ball. Shinya got up from the floor and joined Guren on the couch.

"Aren't they cute?" Shinya asked.

"Whatever."

"Oh come on, you have to agree they're adorable." Guren looked over at Shinya but his eyes were trained on the two crawling children. "Is it… is it weird for you to be here? With Yuuichirou being your son..."

Guren looked away from his boyfriend and leaned back on the couch. He looked at the dark haired boy as he smiled at his friend.

"It's still definitely sinking in. I can't believe you and Mahiru would lie to me like this."

"We didn't lie…"

"You hid the truth, and maybe forever if I didn't find out before," Guren said. He took the silence as he was correct. "It's weird to think that I am a father, a father to a child I never knew existed until two week ago. Not to mention I know next to nothing about raising a child."

"Are you shy, Guren Ichinose?" Shinya asked as he turned to the man. Guren sputtered at the accusation.

"No."

"Then come play with the kids," Shinya said and stood up from the couch to gain the attention of the children.

"Shinya, wait!" But it was too late as the three were looking at him.

~ Intertwined Fates ~

Guren had to say that he was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. He was still in an odd position where neither of the boys were very developed in their language. But they communicated well enough that Shinya could translate.

It started off with Guren and Shinya trying to create a simple yet elaborate train track for the two toddlers, but they seemed more interested in the magnetic part of the train. Shinya showed them that they could put more than two carts together and the madness grew from there.

Guren was sitting on the floor 'trapped' by the longest magnetic toy train he seen. There were at least 30 interlinking train parts surrounding him.

The two children looked amused when they looked up at Guren behind the long train.

They played with the trains and cars for a while longer before Shinya brought them both to the kitchen for lunch.

While Guren was mentally prepared to feed them, Shinya let him know that he didn't have to. He was relieved for a moment before realizing how much of a mess two toddlers can cause while eating. Their lunch consisted of mashed potato and diced chicken with carrots.

Mika was less of an issue as he didn't pick of the carrots and try to push it away from him. When Shinya tried to get Yuu to eat the carrots, he only turned away.

Aside from Yuu's picky eating, lunch went by rather uneventfully. Shinya cleaned up the two messy eaters and asked Guren to look after them while he cleaned up the kitchen.

Luckily, he only needed to read the two a story as they took their afternoon nap. Mika was already snoozing off when he was placed on the bed and was already asleep before he finished reading the story. Yuu, on the other hand, kept looking up at Guren. Time and time again, he told Yuu to sleep but the boy still stared at him.

After getting through the second book and Yuu was still awake, he laid down next to the boy on the ground while Yuu was on his little bedding.

"Close your eyes," Guren said gently, but Yuu didn't listen. He brought his hand up and poked Yuu gently on the nose. He wrinkled his nose and let out a giggle but nothing else happened. "Fine, if you don't sleep, then I will."

Guren pretended to close his eyes and rested his head on his arm. He was a bit worn out from trying to get his phone from Mika. Who knew the kid had such strength at a young age?

But it was also because he didn't want to hurt him. Shinya distracted him and got him to be disinterested in Guren's phone as he stuffed it in his pocket again. But he put it on the table shortly after which was out of both the small children's reach.

Guren opened an eye again to see that Yuu had closed his eyes, but not yet asleep. Guren sat up to see how Shinya was doing when Yuu opened his eyes again.

"Gu-ren?" Yuu said. Guren felt some sort of warm feeling in his chest when his name was called. "Sleep"

"You want me to sleep too?" Guren asked and Yuu nodded softly. "Okay."

Guren laid back down and Yuu smiled. He closed his eyes again as Guren looked at him.

He never thought about having children, yet here he was with his son. He wondered if Mahiru told Yuu that he was the father, or just never brought it up. He and Mahiru were not a couple, but biologically, he was Yuu's father. But with the complicated relationships going on, just who is he to Yuu.

Mahiru is his mother, Shinya his uncle, and Guren? Who would he be? His father or uncle?

His thoughts came to a halt when he felt a small hand pressed again his left eye.

"Sleep." Guren gently lifted Yuu's hand from his face and smiled.

"Okay, I will sleep now," Guren said and closed his eyes. Perhaps it shouldn't matter who he is, but that he is a part of Yuu's life. It's probably for the best. And when Yuu is older, he can decide for himself what Guren's role in his life will be.


End file.
